


[CLex]Double

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [122]
Category: DCU
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 秒变双龙
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: CLex 同人文 [122]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006





	[CLex]Double

[CLex]Double  
注：原作：DC综合  
CP: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

Double  
某天，  
他俩正在做爱，  
突然，  
某方一个不留意，  
碰到了（不知道从哪来的）黑氪石，  
然后，  
秒变双龙。


End file.
